A Long Ways From Home (revised)
by QuilFire
Summary: Dib is forced to go to prom by his father against his will. While there, he begins to have visions of his mortal enemy. (Revised version my previous story)


Hello! I decided to revise this story because I'll be using it for something, plus, I just wanted to lay out my plans for the very few of you who are interested in keeping track of my stories.

So, here's my list of stories I want to get donne, but I might be afflicted with the curse that is procrastination, so some might not happen.

-A ZaDr lemon (first draft complete, but I really don't like it)

-A commission and a two contest prizes (another ZaDr lemon, ZaGr, and Gaz X Squee)

-A multi-chapter story about an older Dib who has issues (will be ZaDr)

-A story more in the spirit of the cartoon (may or may not involve a snarl beast :P)

Anyway, back to this story. I changed the wording on some sentences and added a few more things to it. Enjoy my hecks

* * *

I gaze my eyes around the hopelessly empty space. Pool and Ping-pong tables soullessly act as centerpieces to an equally dead room. strings of confetti entomb the dusty wooden floor. I've scanned the place eight times in ten agonizing minutes looking for the object of my fixation, but every time I do, I'm greeted with nothing.

The room is just bright enough to see the papers I had splayed in front of me. Muffled music and the sound of canards seep its way from the dance hall into my melancholy room, but I try my best to ignore it. The longer I'm here, the more I begin to despise this place. There are much more important things I could be doing. Like spying on Zim for instance, but no. I was forced to come to prom by my dad and sister, Gaz. Gaz even tried to flatten out my now slightly ragged hair scythe in an attempt to keep me from embarrassing her. Needless to say, it failed and my eccentric hairstyle still stood strong. I had already given in to most of her demands for the night. I'm not sure what else she wants from me. For instance, I had to give up on the alien-themed tux I planned to wear. It came complete with a matching pair of pants and socks, instead, I was forced to wear a more mundane navy blue tux with stale black dress pants. However, I did get to keep a small ghost pin and the socks.

My family has always been less than supportive of me. My dad thinks I'm insane for pursuing my interest in the paranormal. He's always wanted me to join him in "real science," but I've already tried that in the past. It made me feel empty, so I gave up on it. My sister hates everyone, but she hates me above all else. I'm a pest to her, nothing but an ugly fly blocking her way to feeling less spite than she already has. I've never let their attempts at extinguishing me burn me out, and they never will.

But none of that matters at the moment. What I should be focusing on is Zim. He hinted at something big earlier today, something unquestionably villainous. I need to stop him, but I can't if I'm trapped in this godforsaken place. The urge to go back home and monitor the alien is almost too overpowering.l, so I decided to bring along some files with me. They're meant to help put my mind at ease. I can at least find a small amount of comfort in knowing I have a piece of my logs. However, none of this knowledge can help stop the unrelenting crush of anxiety. I must put an end to Zim's plan, I must! The whole planet is at risk!

I take another look around, but before I can finish my examination, a faint yet piercing cackle catches my attention. The voice's melodramatic undertone and intensity give its owner's identity away. It's Zim, I don't have a doubt in my mind about it.

My legs spring into action as if by instinct. Lifting me up from my chair and towards the dejected doorway. It only takes me a moment to enter the narrow hall just beyond. I look left and right ignoring the humiliating state of the wood floors. I almost don't want to mention the broken-down state of the other rooms.

My frantic looking attracts stares from the other children partying in the hall. They all give me looks, but they seem too distracted to care much. The fools, They don't realize just how much danger they're in! It almost makes me sick to my stomach to watch their ignorance, but I've learned most people are beyond reason, so I press on.

I fail to see him in the immediate area, so I turn my attention to the main hall on my right. The walls were cloaked a charcoal black layer. Creasing and crinkles are scattered across the not so smooth surface. A thick cloud of people swarmed the dance floor. The area's dim lighting starkly contrasts the lucid white strobe lights that swung about. It would be a nightmare to find anything in that mess. However, despite the odds, I managed to see a speck of green snake between the crowd. An unwavering spark of determination glistens within me at the sight.

I work my way through the endless sea of my peers. Every now and again, I would catch another glimpse of the invader sneak by. My voice automatically called to him. Telling Zim I would not let him get away with his scheme. My mind was too clouded with my goal to see all the eyes that began to fall on me.

I get closer and closer until I can finally reach him, but before I could grab him, a blinding ray of light hits my face. My eyes squint closed for a moment. When I open them again, Zim is gone, like he was never there, to begin with. That couldn't be true, I saw him there with my very own eyes. He was there, wasn't he?

I take a look around, but instead of finding Zim, I see a crowd of people looking at me. Their judgmental gawking peers deep into my soul. All I need is their eyes to know how they felt about me. Their stares are cold, distant, and agonizing. It makes me want to puke. Not a single one of them understood what I was trying to do for them. They never seem to and it's frustrating.

"You guys are all in danger! Zim is here and he said he had something horrible planned! Horrible!" I shout panicked.

"uh, Zim's not here, he said himself he wouldn't be coming, and I haven't seen him here" one kid from the crowd response.

The rest nodded and murmur in agreement.

"what do you mean! I saw him, just now right here in front of me! Are you telling me you didn't see him!" I reply sounding desperate.

"Yep, that's what we are telling you" another kid chimes in.

"Yeah, maybe you're just seeing things" one more kid adds.

"Guys, we all knew Dib was crazy, but I didn't know he was this crazy. I mean look at him, he's wearing alien socks!" a fourth kid shouts.

They all laugh in unison like some sort of deranged hive mind.

"I'm not crazy! I swear I saw him! And what does me wearing alien socks have to do with anything!" I defend.

My words fall on deaf ears. No one acknowledges my response. They just laugh like a pack of vicious and ignorant hyenas. I make my way out of the crowd in defeat. Back to my lonely, miserable room. Frustration, anger, and worst of all a feeling of rejection washes over me. I make it back and it the seat I was before. All the papers I had brought now seem to mock me. I swipe them off the table before taking another look around.


End file.
